Astronomican:Poradnik obrazki
Krótki poradnik dot. poprawnego wrzucania obrazków i grafiki Obraz przekazuje najwięcej treści. Nie na darmo mówi się, że wracamy do pisma obrazkowego. By nie zapanowała bałagan, a strona faktycznie była profesjonalna, a nie tylko się taką deklarowała, konieczne jest by każdy plik graficzny: 1. Został przyporządkowany do odpowiedniej kategorii 2. Miał właściwą licencję. 1. Kategorie Po co? Np. gdy zamierzasz wrzucić nowy plik graficzny poświęcony Ultramarines, gdy wszystkie pliki im poświęcone są we właściwej kategorii, po prostu klikasz Kategoria:obrazki (ultramarines), by sprawdzić, czy ktoś nie wrzucił jej wcześniej. thumb|296px Jak dodawać kategorię? Jest niewiele równie prostych rzeczy. Na dole praktycznie każdej strony jest pasek rozpoczynający się od odnośnika Kategorie. Bywa to wygodne np. gdy chcesz zaznajomić się z zawartością kategorii na stronie, albo poszukać czegoś w interesującej Ciebie tematyce. W tym przypadku bardziej będzie nas interesować przycisk "Dodaj kategorię". Po jego naciśnięciu, w jego miejscu pojawi się okno, w którym należy wpisać odpowiednią kategorię. No dobrze, ale gdzie jest strona mojego obrazka? Wybierz zakładkę "Na wiki" w górnym pasku nawigacji, a następnie "Obrazy". Zostaniesz przeniesiony na stronę ostatnio umieszczonych grafik. Znajdź swoje obrazki i przyporządkuj do właściwej kategorii. Ale jakie kategorie? Pozornie prosta sprawa, wcale nie jest taka oczywista. Na wielu stronach zdarzają się rzędy bliźniaczo podobnych kategoii. "Obrazki", "grafiki", "zdjęcia" etc. etc. Właśnie dlatego warto sprawdzać, czy nie istnieje już podobna kategoria, do tej jaką chcecie stworzyć, ale ws. obrazków obowiązuje dość ściśle określona grupa. *Obrazki (rasy) - stosujemy, gdy na obrazku widać np. ogólnie Eldarów. Wtedy obrazek powinien znaleźć się w kategorii Obrazki (eldarzy). *Obrazki (fanart) - używamy w przypadku, gdy dany obrazek nie pochodzi z oficjalnych stron Games Workshop, lub podobnych, a jego autor postanowił się podzielić nim z innymi fanami. *Obrazki (komiczne) - wszelkiego typu gify, memy, komiksy i inne przeróbki, których nie sposób brać całkiem na serio, ale chcemy je umieścić we właściwym temacie na forum, stronie użytkownika lub blogu. *Obrazki (figurki),(cosplay),(screenshot),(monochromatyczne),(pozbawione tła) - czyli uszczegóławiające, rzadko używane, niemniej równie użyteczne, zwłaszcza, gdy chcemy zorganizować pewną grupę grafik. Ważne - każda dziedzina w nawiasie pisana jest tylko małą literą. Jeśli nie znalazłeś odpowiedniej kategorii i chcesz utwożyć nową, koniecznie o tym pamiętaj. 2. Licencja thumb|240px Licencja w obrazkach wrzucanych w edytorze lub w zakładce "Dodaj obraz" Gdy w czasie pisania artykułu postanowimy wybrać obraz a następnie wrzucić jakiś ze swojego komputera do serwisu strony, ważne jest, by wybrać "Więcej opcji". thumb|240px Następnie wybieramy jeden z szablonów licencji. thumb|240px Skład szablonów wygląda następująco: *PD - "Publiczna Domena" - plik znajduje się w wolnym użyciu, a to znaczy, że można go swobodnie kopiować i rozpowszechniać. Przykłady? Zdjęcia broszur, loga - gdy pozostawia się je w kontekście ich znaczenia, a na Astronomican zdjęcia z książek, kodeksów. *CC-BY - plik o charakterze twórczym. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem jego zamysł, obejmuje on wszelkiego typu prace, które w ten czy inny sposób są lub będą edytowane przez innych użytkowników. Znaleźliście komiks o pustych dymkach? W takim razie wybierzcie ten szablon. *Copyright wolne użycie/Fairuse - autor grafiki jest nam mniej więcej znany i nie wiemy nic o tym, by zrzekł się prawa do swojego dzieła. Jeśli obrazek został udostępniony na jego osobistym portalu, lub znalazł się na publicznych, również nie oznacza to, że przestał być jego właścicielem. Mimo to wyraźnie widać, że autor zezwolił w taki czy inny sposób na rozpowszechnianie swoich prac. *Copyright - analogicznie do szablonu Fairuse, autor jest określony, jednak nie zezwolił na publikacje swoich prac poza Astronomican wiki. Na koniec powinien wyświetlić się szablon wybranej licencji. Po wybraniu "Wstaw plik" będzie on dostępny na stronie oraz widoczny w "Ostatnio dodanych". Licencja w już dodanych obrazach thumb|240pxthumb|240px|Tu znajdują się szablony licencjithumb|240px|Licencja dodanaJeśli zdarzyło Ci się wrzucić obrazek i nie dodać do niego licencji możesz to zrobić w kilku prostych krokach. #Znajdź swój obrazek #Kliknij "Edytuj", pojawi się puste pole, umieść tekst "Licencja" w nagłówku 2 #Pod napisem "Licencja" dodaj szablon licencji. By to zrobić kliknij "Dodaj inne szablony"(znajduje się po prawej stronie pod kategoriami) #Wybierz jeden z szablonów licencji(PD, CopyrightedFreeUse/Fairuse, Copyright, CC-BY-SA) i go dodaj #Kliknij "Publikuj"